Gas turbine engine components, such as turbine blades, turbine vanes, compressor blades, compressor vanes, etc., typically operate in a relatively high stress environment. For example, a compressor section of the gas turbine engine includes rotors that are bolted together at a flange interface, which can experience high radial loads during operation.
Traditionally, a first rotor flange is attached to a second rotor flange with a plurality of bolts. The bolts include a center body portion with threaded ends. The first rotor flange includes a plurality of appropriately sized fastener holes that are aligned with corresponding fastener holes in the second rotor flange. The bolts are inserted into the holes such that the center body portions are received in a close fit arrangement with nuts being secured onto the threaded ends of the bolts to secure the rotor flanges together.
The tight fit between the bolts and the fastener holes in the rotor flanges presents challenges from a radial loading aspect. Low cycle fatigue from radial loading can result in undesirable stress concentrations and can lead to premature wear.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mount interface that can open up a tolerance between the center body portion of the bolt and the fastener hole while still providing sufficient structure to accommodate radial loading.